Preguntas a ShugoChara
by Miko Eiko
Summary: Hola aqui podrán hacerles preguntas a los personajes y tambien pueden hacer peticiones y si me gustan haré que las cumplan eso si las preguntas las responden si o si. Completo
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, yo de nuevo esta ves les traigo algo muy interesante, esta viene inspirada por un fic de Mika Taisho el cual hace una entrevista a los personajes de Inuyasha asi que haré casi lo mismo pero con los personajes de Shugo Chara** **(no es mio le pertenece a Peach Pit sino todo fuera Amuto)**

**Ikuto: ya vas con tus ideas raras**

**Yo: callate Ikuto o me vengaré * ***

**Ikuto: asi y como si se puede saber**

**Yo: haré Tadamu un ratito**

**Ikuto: eso ni tú te lo crees te encanta el Amuto**

**Yo: juro que me vengaré T^T**

* * *

Yo: Hai estamos en nuestro pequeño show aqui conocerán un poco más a los personajes de Amuto perdón Shugo ...

?: NEKO HENTAI¡ -se escucha detrás de la puerta ^^U

Yo: Bueno sigamos y aqui están los personajes de Shugo...

?: No te acerques a ella Tsukiyomi Ikuto -la puerta sale volando y aparecen Tadase e Ikuto 0.0

Ikuto: tu me lo vas a impedir mini rey -dijo con su chara change y tan guapo como siempre

Tadase: cállate Tsu...-mira el sitio- ¿dónde estamos?

Yo: chicos -calmada- QUIEREN DEJAR DE HACER DESTROZOS Y CALMAOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ DEN GRACIAS QUE ESTE SITIO NO TIENE NADA DE VALOR!

Tadase: Lo siento no era mi intención -colorado me hace reverencia

Ikuto: hmm ...

Yo: Bueno ahora si -miro la habitación sin puerta ^^U -Mina onegai entren -entra Amu, Rima con Nagishiko Utau con Kukai Yaya con Kairi los miembros de Easter los pongo un poco lejos de Ikuto y Utau y a los charas a mi lado son tan lindos -bueno ahora tienen alguna pregunta?

Todos menos Amu, Rima, Utau, Kairi y Nagishiko: si

Yo: cual?0.0

Todos menos Amu, Rima, Utau, Kairi y Nagishiko: ¿quién eres y dónde estamos? -dijeron en coro

Yo: TT es el colmo nunca me ponen atención

Amu: yo lesdigo por ti, verán Eiko-chan nos invito para la entrevista y antes de que digan que no si les dijo y ustedes aceptaron sino que se les olvidó

Todos menos yo: AHHHHHHH

Yo: gracias Amu-chan, bueno en este fic los lectores serán quienes pregunten y ellos responderan quieran o no -mirada amenazante**

Ikuto: tú no me mandas

Yo: así -escribo en la compu y aparece vestido de black linux -pues yo creo que si

Ikuto: qué pero si no hice chara nari

Yoru: es verdad yo sigo aqui-nya

Yo:jojojo este es el alcance de mi poder jojojo -todos me mira con gotita estilo anime y me sonrojo para irme a sentar a mi mesa que estaba 2 metros separada del suelo para darle aire de juicio -Bueno esperamos sus preguntas

Todos:Sayonara

* * *

**Hola, otro fic mío espero lesguste hagan sus preguntas en los review gracias**

**Ikuto: quien va a leer tus fics sabiendo lo loca que estas no por nada eres yandere mezclada con tsundere**

**Yo: Ikuto-mirda peligrosa con llamas a mi alrededor- si no dejas de insultarme no haré Amuto**

**Ikuto: ja entonces que Tadamu -me mira con burla y sonrio macabramente**

**Yo:no es necesario acabo de recordar que hay más chicos enamorados de Amu y son muy guapos no están en el anime ni en el manga pero puedo invitarlos y que pasen un rato con Am...**

**Ikuto: Ahora si me las pagarás -convertido en Death revel**

**Yo: Auxilioooooooo -salgo corriendo por mi vida**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**Mina-san yoroshiku onegai**

**Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, he vuelto para dar más Shugo Chara (no me pertenece sino a Peach Pit TT)**

**Ikuto: Nadie te esperaba**

**Yo: que malo ahora por eso te castigaré**

**Ikuto: y como lo harás –me sonríe burlonamente**

**Yo: adivina qué –sonrisa macabra –afuera hay unos chicos queriendo ver a Amu-chan y están pidiendo citas para estar con ell…**

**Ikuto: te mataré pero primero a ellos –sale convertido en Death Revel**

**Yo: pobres chicos pero me gusta verlo celoso, bueno comenzamos**

* * *

Yo: Hai Mina-san he recibido sus preguntas y hoy serán contestadas

Amu: ¿Dónde está Ikuto?

Yo: Esto…fue a resolver unos ¿asuntos? afuera

Ikuto entra en forma normal

Amu: ¿Ikuto a dónde fuiste?

Ikuto: Acaso estás preocupada por mi pequeña pervertida –dijo él acercándose peligrosamente mientras todos los miramos atentos mientras Utau y Tadase tienen aura de muerte

Amu: n-no es eso solo que sin ti no podemos empezar –dijo roja pero con su tono cool y spicy

Yo: Ikuto mejor sepárate para poder empezar -dije subiendo a mi mesa de juicio- por cierto Utau y Tadase cálmense que después no podrán responder las preguntas

Ambos: Esta bien PERO QUE NO SE ACERQUE A AMU/ A IKUTO

Yo: bueno ya párenle empecemos las primeras son de Zair Valentina bueno la primera pregunta solo la van a escuchar Rima, Utau, Nagi, Yaya, Ikuto y Amu a petición de ella

**Zair Valentina: Jeje primer review */* Bueno yo soy algo pervertida así que por favor no me taches de mala, no es mi culpa yo antes era la virgen maria pero con amuto me volví un poquis pervertida Mi sobrino: ja! Un poco!?Ya callate mafioso! Bueno mi pregunta es: **(les pongo orejeras al resto)** para rima, utau, nagi, yaya, ikuto y amu que opinan sobre el lemon amuto?**

Yo: concuerdo yo era pura inocencia hasta que conocí al Amuto, bueno ahora respondan

Rima: No dejaré que toque a Amu –abraza protectoramente a su amiga

Utau: Me agrada Amu para cuñada después de todo salvo a mi hermano pero AUN ASI A LA ÚNICA QUE PUEDE TOCAR IKUTO ES A MI Y NADIE MÁS

Yo: eso sonó mal en varios sentidos

Nagi: Son muy jóvenes para eso

Yaya: ¿qué es lemon y qué es Amuto? –con cara inocente

Yo: el lemon no es nada –nerviosa- Amuto es abreviado para Amu e Ikuto

Yaya: Ahhh gracias

Ikuto: me encantaría hacer algo así con mi gatita –mirando pícaramente a Amu

Amu: ni loca neko hentai –dijo roja hasta el cabello

Yo: bueno ahora que se ha respondido esa (les quito las orejeras al resto) sigamos con las preguntas de la misma persona:**  
Pregunta para amu e ikuto ¿ cómo sería tu beso perfecto? (Amu con ikuto y viceversa ) **

Yo: cómo está pregunta es algo privada –sonrojada- el resto se queda aquí Amu-chan vienes conmigo- nos tele transporto a un cuarto separado del resto- ahora si responde

Amu */*: bueno si es con Ikuto me gustaría que fuera en una noche romántica en la que me invitara a cenar sin sus comentarios pervertidos, ese sería mi beso perfecto

Yo: discrepo Ikuto sin comentarios pervertidos no es Ikuto –dije tomándome un refresco –bueno ahora le toca a Ikuto, esto va a ser bueno –sonrisa macabra, devuelvo a Amu y traigo a Ikuto- bueno ahora querido Ikuto responde la pregunta

Ikuto: hm… por qué debería –me enojo pero tengo un plan

Yo: Sabes Ikuto –me pongo unos lentes que me hacen ver intelectual- si no me lo dices le diré a Amu que ella no te interesa y mandare a un chico super guapo y rico a su lado todo lo que dure el fic y a parte como tengo mucho poder aquí haré que te olvide y se enamore de ese chico

Ikuto: está bien responderé pero que ni se te ocurra hacer eso –sonrio satisfecha y me quito los lentes- mi beso perfecto obvio es con Amu pero me gustaría que sea más formal en una cita o en su cuarto…

Yo: pervertido

Ikuto: la besaré después de que le diga mis sentimientos

Yo: eres pervertido pero eres sincero y en el fondo sí que eres romántico

Ikuto: gracias –regresamos con los demás

Yo: bueno la última pregunta del sobrino de Zair Valentina –la leo y me llevo a Amu al cuarto separado y la miro - gomen pero esta es solo para ti te quiero como a una hermana por eso no te pondré en evidencia

**Y esta es de mi sobrino que es tan solo 2 meses menor que yo ':( ¿ amu por qué te aflige tanto decidir entre tadase e ikuto, solo di esto: a quien prefiero a un gay tipo princesa o a un sensual tipo cinco años mayor que tú que te ama y es súper sexy por fuera y por dentro es súper cariñoso además de juguetón que de paso le cae bien a tu madre... La respuesta es obvia no crees?**

Amu: yo ya me había decidido por Ikuto, a parte si noté que a mamá le cae mejor que Tadase y aparte lo amo

Yo: que linda eres cuando te expresas con el corazón –miro la pantalla de video y miro que todos están sorprendidos dándome cuenta de que –OMG! Deje el micrófono encendido perdóname Amu –regresamos yo estoy que me muero de arrepentimiento y Amu como tomate maduro

Ikuto se acerca a Amu: así que me elegiste a mí –yo me alejo porque es momento privado y miro como los demás

Amu: s-sí –Ikuto se acerca a su oído y le susurra

Ikuto: yo también te amo –y la besa

Todos: 0/0 –a excepción de…

: NOOOO mi pequeño gorrión se va del nido NOOOOOOO –echando cascadas por los ojos

: Papá Amu ya es una señorita –dijo consolándolo mientras nosotros estamos con una gotita en la cabeza

Pero de pronto les borraron la memoria todos menos a mi

Yo: QUÉ DIABLOS PASÓ -veo en mi compu a Kiseki y a Iru encima del teclado- PERO QUÉ HAN HECHO

Iru: muy cursi

Kiseki: a mi me lanzó esa plebeya -señalando a Utau- y cai aquí

Todos menos yo 0.0U: qué pasó?

Yo T^T: nada

Yo ^o^: bueno creo que es todo por hoy seguiremos con las preguntas en otro cap

Todos: Sayonara

* * *

**Hola espero les haya gustado**

**Ikuto: estás loca y eso no va a cambiar**

**Yo: ahora si me vengaré –cojo mi compu y pongo sonrisa macabra –AMU-CHANNNNNNN VENNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Ikuto: para qué la llamas – yo sonrío**

**Yo: ya verás esta será mi venganza**

**Amu: dime Eiko para qué me llamas**

** Yo: Amu te mostraré algo muy interesante –le dejo ver la compu y le pongo los audífonos**

**Amu: 0/0**

**Ikuto: qué le mostraste**

**Yo: míralo-le lanzo el celular-pon en marcha al video **

**_Ikuto: está bien responderé pero que ni se te ocurra hacer eso –sonrio satisfecha y me quito los lentes- mi beso perfecto obvio es con Amu pero me gustaría que sea más formal en una cita o en su cuarto…_**

**_Yo: pervertido_**

**_Ikuto: la besaré después de que le diga mis sentimientos_**

**_Yo: eres pervertido pero eres sincero y en el fondo sí que eres romántico_**

**_Ikuto: gracias –regresamos con los demás_**

**Ikuto y Amu: 0.0**

**Yo: te dije que me vengaría –hago la señal de la victoria**

**Ikuto: BÓRRALO AHORA MISMO ****

**Yo ToT:está bien -borro la memoria de Amu- Listo pero disfruté la venganza ^^**

**Bueno sigan enviando preguntas y si no les gustó algo díganmelo lo corregiré **

**Mina-san yoroshiku onegai**

**Sayonara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, he vuelto por más Shugo Chara (no es mío es de Peach Pit)**

**Yo: que rico es esto –comiendo taiyaki**

**Yoru: cierto-nya**

**Yo: eres tan mono –me doy vuelta- Ikuto me lo regalas?**

**Ikuto: No**

**Yo: malo TT –sonrisa maliciosa –pero hoy me vengo**

* * *

Yo: Hai Mina-san seguimos con las preguntas

Ikuto: ya era hora

Yo: me extrañabas –ojitos de estrella

Ikuto: No solo quiero acabar para no volver

Yo: aparte de hentai grosero TT- 3 segundos- ^^ bueno así eres y no hay nada que hacer

Todos: ^^U

Yo: Bueno ayer por dos entrometidos –miro a kiseki y a Iru- mi momento Amuto se fue por la borda TT pero hoy haré las cosas con venganza-nya **

Miki: Ahora te crees gato

Yo: siempre he sido mitad gato no me juzgues –nya

Amu: entonces porque no tienes orejas ni cola

Yo: las oculto, en el mundo humano no se puede andar por ahí mostrando mis hermosas, suaves y peluditas orejitas

Todos: Ahhhh

Yo: bueno sigamos, acierto un aviso, no se me hace atractivo que los ponga en un cuarto separado para que respondan las preguntas como decirlo….. a ya íntimas así las responderán aquí con todos enfrente pero las que no considere aptas para oídos de charas y niños pequeños serán respondidas mientras les pongo orejeras al resto

Kairi: alguna otra cosa más?

Yo: déjame ver… a sí con eso de los cuartos separados habrá una excepción debido a una petición especial de Zair Valentina, con la cual concuerdo, la cual se ganó como premio por ser el primer review

Ran: Cuál?

Yo: ya lo verás pero primero las preguntas Yoru lee por favor

Yoru: esta es de Guest-nya

**Guest: para Ikuto: si ambas, Amu y Utau se encontraran en peligro y solo pudieras salvar a una ¿a quién salvarías?**

Yo: vaya esta pregunta es muy interesante –miro a Ikuto- responde la pregunta por favor Amu o Utau y si no quieres responder… me bajo de mi mesa de juicio y me acerco a él con sonrisa macabra para susurrarle- le mostraré el video otra vez a Amu y no le borraré la memoria como la vez pasada –Ikuta traga fuerte y yo vuelvo a mi mesa con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Ikuto: bueno si las dos estuvieran en peligro yo salvaría a Amu porque Utau es más fuerte y aparte tiene a Kukai

Todos: 0.0

Amu: Ikuto…

Yo me acerco a Ikuto por detrás sigilosamente y le toco el hombro haciendo que de un respingo del susto

Yo: bien hecho hombre nos gustas cuando eres sincero – de repente noto algo extraño en su rostro y …-no lo puedo creer SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES TSUKIYOMI IKUTO POR PRIMERA VEZ SONROJADO EN VIVO Y EN DIRECTO!

Ikuto: AHORA SI TE MATO, YORU! -3segundos- charanari: Black Linux –yo me alejo –ahora si reza por tu vida

Yo: TASKETEEEEEEEEEEE –pero me acuerdo de una estrategia infalible –mira Ikuto Amu en bikini

Ikuto: QUÉÉÉ –regresa a ver y yo aprovecho para refugiarme en mi mesita del juicio detrás dela compu –mentirosa ehhhhh a dónde ha ido?

Yo: he comprobado que eres un hentai pedófilo –veo que viene hacia mí- ehhhhhhhh quieto hay neko si das un paso más mostraré ESE video a TODOS -Ikuto deshace su transformación y se calma –bueno sigamos Suu quieres leer la siquiente

Suu: hai-desu estas son de Naty-chan-moge

Yo: anda tenemos el mismo nombre

Yaya: tú te llamas Eiko

YO: si pero mi nombre real es Nathaly, Eiko es como prefiero que me llamen

Todos 0.0: Ahhhhhh

**Naty-chan-moge: Yaya: si un extraño con bigote, te pidiera a tu hermano Tsubasa por un saco de lolipops ¿lo cambiarias?**

Yaya: NOO yo soy una buena hermana mayor

Yo: pero si la última vez te ofrecí diez chocolates para que me dejarás llevarme a tu hermano y aceptaste sin preguntar y eso queme acababas de conocer ¬ ¬

Todos: ^^U

**Utau: ¿alguna vez has desafinado en un concierto?**

Utau: fue en mi primer concierto me dio nervios y desafine a penas pero nadie lo notó

**Rima: es cierto, que quisieras secuestrar a Nagi y mantenerlo en tu armario?**

Rima 0/0: bueno sí pero no es lo que crees solo es para que no se acerque a Amu nada más

Yo: Sí claro y yo soy monja ¬ ¬

**kukai: después de tu experiencia con Nagi y las faldas, ¿volverías a hacer una pregunta inapropiada?**

Kukai: Jamás lo volveré a hacer

Yo: Este es el vivo ejemplo de "la curiosidad mató al gato"

Amu: a qué se refiere con pregunta inapropiada? Qué le dijiste a Nagi?

Kukai/Yo: A NADA SOLO TONTERÍAS JEJEJEJEJE

**Tadase: ¿por qué no dejar a la indecisa de Amu e ir a por alguien más, como no se...Yua o Lulu?**

Tadase: Yo quiero a Amu-chan

Amu: 0/0

Yo: no habrás querido decir a Amulet Heart ¬ ¬**  
Amu: es cierto que tu cabello se volvió rosa por una sobredosis de lechita de fresa, digo a menos q seas adoptada ya que toda tu familia es castaña?**

Amu: mi cabello es natural mi bisabuela tenía el cabello de este color

Sra. Hinamori: Es cierto y también tenía los ojos dorados, según dicen ella tenía muchos pretendientes así que tú también

Sr. Hinamori: NOO MI PEQUEÑO GORRIÓN NOOOOOOO TT^TT

Yo: Amu túpapá nunca cambiará  
**Nagi: si Ikuto cometería el mismo error de kukai de hablar sobre tu tradicion...¿qué le harías?**

Nagi: Le haría lo mismo que a Tadase y a Kukai

Yo: No suena mal ver a Ikuto con faldalo consideraré para mi venganza ^^  
**Ikuto: es ciertoo que por las noches te gusta ir a casar ratones de campo?**

Ikuto: No

Yo: Es verdad el no se pasa las noches comiendo ratones –él asiente- se pasa las noches viendo dormir a Amu con una sonrisa de pervertido -_-

Todos:JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
**Easter:¿por qué incluso trabajar para un niño?, no lo entiendo, y además su seguridad apesta.**

Hikaru: se supone que yo tenía que tomar el control de Easter y como soy un genio aparte no pueden renunciar porque no encontrarían empleo y lo de la seguridad eso lo hizo el abuelo así que es culpa de él

Yo: Tienes razón, bueno eso es todo por hoy, la petición de Zair la haré en el siguiente cap cuídense

Todos: Sayonara

* * *

**Bueno otro capítulo, sigan dejando sus preguntas y peticiones el siguiente será bastante interesante**

**Ikuto: quien quisiera escucharte**

**Yo: mañana los castigos serán más severos que unos simples videos**

**Ikuto: mira que me das miedo**

**Yo: debería pero bueno Lolita gtica mañana se responden tus preguntas**

**Sayonara **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, he vuelto con más Shugo Chara (no es mío es de Peach Pit)**

**Yo: es muy divertido -jugando con una bolita de estambre**

**Yoru: hai-nya –jugando con otra bolita más chiquita**

**Ikuto: eres rara –viendo a otro lado**

**Yo: a sí –le pongo una pajita enfrente y la empiezo a sacudir**

**Ikuto: hm…-hace chara change e intenta coger la pajita**

**Yo: la venganza es dulce ;D –sigo agitando la pajita**

* * *

Yo: hemos vuelto con más preguntas ^^ -Dia me pasa un mensaje – a si ya entendí… no, no lo olvidé si adiós

Amu: qué es lo que no olvidaste?

Yo: A una petición que me pidieron y tengo que cumplirla hoy

Ikuto, Utau y los de Easter: seguro es de una de tus amigas las locas

Yo: cómo se atreven*-*…^^ ahora que me acuerdo mencioné que los castigos van a ser más severos asi que –entro en modo Monokuma saco un martillo- hora del castigo

Utau: mira cuanto miedo tengo –sonrisa burlona (no por nada es la hermana de Ikuto) –y que nos vas a hacer

Yo: yo no les voy a hacer nada hoy hay unos invitados especiales que me ayudaran-les pongo tapones al resto y a los charas dejando solo a los sentenciados- bueno sin más preámbulos Jun y Megumi Yamamoto de Special A –entran él con su violín y ella con su cuaderno mientras el resto se asusta al verlos- bueno ahora escucharan un concierto de ellos –me pongo mis tapones y hago que los sentenciados se queden estáticos –comiencen Jun comienza a tocar el violín peor que Shizuka de Doraemon

Megumi: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una hora después

Yo: Gracias por ese gran concierto Jun-kun y Megumi-chan-me quito los tapones y al resto mientras ellos salen, regreso a ver a los castigados- lo disfrutaron?

Ikuto, Utau y los de Easter: XoX

Yo: espero que hayan aprendido la lección^^

Ellos: sí

Yo: eso espero porque para la próxima ^^ los haré utilizar un megáfono **

Ellos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRR

Yo: KusuKusu lee la pregunta por favor

KusuKusu: estas son de Lolita gtica KUSUKUSUKUSU

**Lolita gtica: AMU: para ti quien es tu mejor amiga**

Yo: esta sí que va a ser difícil

Amu: bueno yo tengo dos mejores amigas Nadeshko-chan y Rima-chan

Yo: si supieras –suspiro

Amu: por cierto Eiko-chan por qué no invitaste a Nadeshko

Yo: Emmmmm esa pregunta te la responderá Nagi con mucho gusto^^

Nagi: Bueno verás es que-piensa un poco –Nadeshko está en una presentación en New York y no pudo venir

Amu: AAAAAA ahora lo entiendo –me bajo de mi mesa del juicio y me pongo junto a él

Yo: de la que te salvaste –susurrando y vuelvo a mi mesa y leo la siguiente pregunta en voz baja que solo me escucha Yoru  
**IKUTO: si Amu estuviera a punto de morir, que harías para salvarla**

Yo: dudo que él lo vaya a decir es demasiado orgulloso –en voz bajita

Yoru: tienes razón-nya

Yo: entonces con el dolor de mi alma se lo haré experimentar en carne propia –tele transporto a Ikuto al parque de diversiones en la noche-_Espero que esto te haga recapacitar-_pensamiento y hago un holograma con mi compu

Ikuto: dónde estoy? –mirando alrededor –el parque de diversiones?

¿: Ikuto –él se da la vuelta

Ikuto: Amu –ella estaba transformada en Amulet Heart y el en Black Linux  
Amu: IKUTO CUIDADOOOOOOOOOO – se puso enfrente de él y lo único que vio fue como ella se desplomó en sus brazos con un hilo de sangre en su boca y una herida en su estómago pero en su mano traía el embrión

Ikuto: AMUUUUU NOOOO NOOOOO POR FAVORRRRRR- lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Amu

Embrión: tienes un buen corazón y por ello te cumpliré un deseo (eso suena raro XD) pero debes elegir tu libertad o la vida de la persona que amas

Ikuto: sálvala a ella –una luz los cubre y el vuelve a aparecer en la sala de entrevistas, regresa a ver a Amu quien estaba parada con lágrimas en sus ojos y él corre a abrazarla fuertemente- Amu no me dejes nunca, te amo

Amu: yo también te amo- se dan un beso en medio de las lágrimas

Todos los chicos: 0o0

Todas las chicas:TT^TT

Yo TT: fue hermoso al fin conseguí mi Amuto –les borran las memorias a todos y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme sobre el teclado a…

Eru: el amor debe confesarse en situaciones románticas no trágicas

Yo: ERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO AMUTO QUE ME QUITAN QUE NO ME VAN A DEJAR SER FELIZ A MI Y A LAS FANNNNNNS DEL AMUTOOOOO! **

Charas: NOOOOOO

Yo TT: bueno sigamos TT mi amutooooo**  
TADASE:amas de verdad a amu  
**Tadase: Claro ella es fuerte, optimista y segura de si misma

Yo: esa es amuleto corazón ¬-¬**  
RIMA: por qué te gusta la comedia  
**Rima: porque me ayuda a superar los problemas con mis padres además es muy divertido

Todos: ^^U  
**NAGIHIJO: te gusta rima**

Nagi 0/0: h-hai me gusta

Rima 0/0: tu también me gustas

Todos: 0/0**  
YAYA: Que harías si prohibieran para siempre los dulces**

Yaya: Haría una revolución universal por los derechos de los dulces

Todos: ^^U**  
KAIRI: te gusta alguna chica**

Kairi: si –mira discretamente a Amu

Yo: yo creo que deberías fijarte en otra persona como Yaya**  
UTAU: sigues enamorada de Ikuto o no**

Utau: lo amo pero ahora solo como hermano por qué 0/0 me gusta otra persona –mira a Kukai que también se sonroja

Yo: ufufufufufu veo un romance en progreso

Eru: la bandera del amor está en el aire**  
KUKAI: alguna vez te llego a gustar Amu**

Kukai: si –siente un aura de muerte en Ikuto-pero luego me di cuenta de que la quería como a una hermana

Yo: Ikuto cálmate que lo que dice es verdad –se calma- bueno hora de comenzar con el juego que me ha pedido Zair Valentina en esta solo van a jugar Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Rima y Nagihiko –ellas miran con desconfianza- ehhh por qué me miran así no les voy a hacer nada –cara de angelito

Ikuto: cada vez que pones esa cara es que algo va a suceder y no precisamente algo bueno

Yo: TT malo -3 segundos-^^bueno vamos a jugar 7 minutos en el cielo

Todos:0.0

Charas, Ami y Yaya: qué es eso?

Yo: ehhhhhhhh es un juego para conocerse mejor

Todos: siiiiiiiiii claroooooo –nótese el sarcasmo

Yo: bueno vamos a empezar, advertencia al final del juego deben decir lo que ocurrió sin mentir o sino llamaré a los hermanos Yamamoto otra vez y no será una hora serán dos, a y por cierto –miro a Ikuto con pena- siento lo que te hice pasar

Ikuto: de qué hablas? –recuerden que se le borró la memoria… TT mi Amuto

Yo: yo me entiendo jeje-suspiro al menos ya le pedí perdón por el mal rato- bueno empecemos primero Rima y Nagi entren por favor-entran al armario

Ran: cómo sabrás si te mienten -susurrando

Yo: tengo mis métodos ;)

Pasa los 7 minutos

Yo: ahora Amu e Ikuto pasen –entran al armario y pasan los 7 minutos- Amu por qué estás roja e Ikuto porqué tienes esa sonrisa de pervertido

Ikuto: no te importa

Yo: eso lo veremos –sonrisa macabra pero me calmo-Utau y Kukai son los últimos –entran y pasan los 7

Yo: bueno ahora sí dígannos qué paso pero antes –les pongo orejeras a los charas a Ami y a Yaya (demasiado inocente para esto)-ahora sí confiésense conmigo hermanos –yo vestida de sacerdotisa

Nagi: bueno yo me declaré con Rima porque 0/0 la amo

Rima:0/0 yo también

Yo: que lindoooo^^ahora dilo tú Utau –_dejaré a Ikuto para el final_

Utau: bueno pues ¬/¬

Kukai: le dije que la amaba y ella me corresponde

Yo: menuda ligeresa para decir algo tan importante ¬ ¬ bueno ahora Amu e Ikuto^^

Ikuto: pues nos confesamos y eso es todo

Yo: no te creo si hubiera sido solo eso tu no hubieras tenido esa sonrisa neko hentai ¬ ¬ Amu-chan dinos que paso además de la confesión

Amu 0/0: bueno el neko hentai se puso muy "cariñoso" y me empezó a besar y nada más

Yo: tú también me ocultas la verdad pero como no les creo puse una cámara en el armario mañana veremos lo que pasó en el armario con todos

Todos: 0.0

Yo: eso fue todo por hoy

Todos: Sayonara

* * *

**Bueno otro día más con esta entrevista**

**Ikuto: y enzima con una escritora más loca y pervertida que yo**

**Yo: en lo pervertido nadie te supera querido ¬ ¬ y por si fuera poco eres un pedófilo**

**Ikuto: yo no soy pedófilo**

**Yo: le llevas 5 años a Amu eres un pervertido total**

**Ikuto: y a mucha honra**

**Yo: ahora te crees Bob Esponja bueno así eres no hay quien te cambie**

**Ikuto: pues claro si me cambias las fans te ahorcan ¬ ¬**

**Yo: punto para ti**

**Sayonara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, he vuelto con más Shugo Chara (no es mío es de Peach Pit)**

* * *

Yo: hai-nya volvemos con la entrevista

Ikuto: y eso que no estás jugando o comiendo?

Yo: estoy ocupada en cosas más importantes –me hago la digna

Ikuto: si claro tuviste que hacer deberes –_me pilló_-pienso con cara de me descubrieron

Yo: TT malo

Ikuto: y me encanta serlo

Yo: vamos a ver si dices lo mismo cuando muestre los videos-nya

Ikuto: 0.0 se me había olvidado

Yo: muahahahaha es hora de mi venganza-3 segundos-^^pero primero los videos

Todos: 0.0U –Plum! caida estilo anime

Yo: ^^U bueno comencemos primero las preguntas –veo la compu- bueno estas son de Ikuto Tsukiyo –recapacito- mira Ikuto tienes un tocayo –miro a mi alrededor –ehhh dónde está?

Temary: está ayá –miro y está acorralando a la pobre Amu en una pared demasiado cerca

Yo: y eso que hayas salido Temary? Se supone que estabas escondida para que Amu no te vea aunque dudo que ahora te note –me giro y se estaban besando -0/0 OMG! –voz bajita –esto oigan –no me hacen caso- oigan-alzo la voz-me ignoran y se me acabo la paciencia –IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ikuto: qué?

Yo: me equivoqué como tú no hay dos –suspiro pon atención a las preguntas

**Ikuto Tsukiyo: Me parece una buena idea...sería genial ver la opinión de cada uno**

Yo: gracias que lindo ^^ sigamos y esta vez no le pondré orejeras a nadie aaaaaaaaaaaaa la venganza es dulce**  
-Ikuto-  
*Si estuvieras en la situación, de que Amu estuviera desnuda o Semi desnuda, ¿Qué le haías?**

Amu: 0/0

Ikuto: haría muchas cosas –se le acerca con mirada pervertida

Tadase: no te le acerques

Ikuto: por qué no? es mi novia –la agarra de la cintura y la apega a él

Yo: Al fin lo admites hombre por cierto esto se debe a la petición de Zair Valentina muchas gracias**  
*¿Hace cuánto tiempo paso desde que la conociste que te dieron ganas de tener cosas pervertidas con ella?**

Ikuto: Desde la primera vez que "hablamos" encima de aquella construcción

Yo: osea que desde ese momento eres un neko hentai pedófilo ¬ ¬**  
-Ahora una decente-  
La vida es demasiado dura con respecto el tiempo pasa, y las situaciones se hacen cada vez más difíciles...pero sin que te lo esperes aparece alguien que alumbra tu oscuridad y te hace ver de otra manera al mundo...alguien con quien si se va no tendrías la oportunidad de respirar otra vez sin que te caigas al fondo de un abismo al que no hay ninguna salida  
De que si solamente fuera un segundo no dudarías en acercarte y abrazarla en un abrazo que no tenga fin.  
¿Amu, es tan importante para dejarlo todo por ella? Ya sé que la respuesta es obvia, porque sé que responderás sabiamente, tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie esa respuesta.  
Estoy seguro, que tu oscuridad no vale nada, porque si ella lo está, nada más importa.  
Y con respecto a Amu...no es una pregunta, pero es una sugerencia...-No desperdicies tu tiempo en duda, tu sabes perfectamente lo que dice tu corazón, hazlo y aprovéchalo cuanto puedas, sé que el tiempo que estés con Ikuto, valdrá demasiado...y apóyalo e intenta entenderlo, comprende que no es nada fácil la vida que llevamos...y mucho menos mostrar tan abierta mente nuestros sentimientos, pero fíjate bien en esta frase..."Que no lo diga, no significa que no lo sienta"...nada más  
Por cierto Ikuto...  
No la dejes ir  
Dije lo suficiente...Good Luck  
Saludos  
Ikuto Tsukiyo**

Yo susurrando: vaya esto sí que te hace reflexionar me sorprende que aún haya personas como él y como yo que todavía digamos esas cosas –miro a Ikuto y a Amu con una sonrisa ya que ellos están con las cabezas gachas pero cogidos de la mano

Ikuto: como él dice la respuesta a su pregunta es obvia lo dejaría todo por Amu ella es la razón de mi existir y nunca la dejaré ir

Amu: ya no desperdiciaré más tiempo del que nos quede no quiero que pasemos el mismo sufrimiento de cuando estábamos en la lucha contra Easter y él fue controlado de ahora en adelante viviremos a lo máximo todos los días

Todos los chicos sorprendidos y las chicas llorando

Yo: que hermoso-nya TT es la primera vez que se sinceran así muchas gracias Ikuto Tsukiyo –miro a mi teclado y veo a Iru y a Kiseki intentando borrar las memorias

Yo: JA no volveré a cometer el mismo error puse una barrera especial en mi compu asi que no podrán borrar esto –saco la lengua- bueno hansido demasiadas emociones por hoy hasta aquí las preguntas

Todos: Sayo…

Yo: eeeee dije que hasta aquí las preguntas pero aún faltan los videos del juego

Todos: 0.0

Nagi: pensé que lo había olvidado –susurrando

Rima: Sí yo también lo pensé

Utau: igual

Amu: yo también

Yo: sí verdad –aparezco junto a Amu y de los que estaban susurrando

Ellos: WUAAAAAAA –se van para atrás –que susto

Yo: Jejejejeje –subo a mi mesa de juicio y me siento detrás de mi compu- bueno empecemos con los videos

Ellos: NOOOOOOO

_Video 1 NagixRima_

_Se cierra la puerta_

_Rima: mooo que espera esa escritora loca que hagamos_

_Nagi: no lo sé –intenta moverse- este armario está muy apretado_

_Rima: no te muevas que me voy a… -muy tarde Rima cayó encima de Nagi_

_Nagi: 0/0 lo siento Rima debí hacerte caso_

_Rima:0/0 h-hai _

_Se van acercando lentamente y sus labios chocan en una danza comparable con la belleza de la danza tradicional japonesa es decir lento y suave pero se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire_

_Nagi: 0/0 Rima te amo_

_Rima: 0/0 yo también Nagi –se paran, se abrazan y se separan cuando se comienza abrir la puerta_

Yo 0.0: ustedes no me dijeron nada de la caída, del beso y mucho menos del abrazo

Rima/Nagi: 0/0

Yo: bueno sigamos con Utau y Kukai

Utau: por qué nosotros si somos los últimos

Yo: lo que pasa es que quiero exponer al pervertido de tu hermano al final

_Video 3 UtauxKukai_

_Se cierra la puerta_

_Utau: moo yo quería que me tocara con Ikuto –hace berrinche_

_Kukai: Utau no te muevas tanto nos vamos a caer -no le hace caso y para mala suerte de Utau Kukai cae sobre ella poniendo sus brazos para no aplastarla_

_Ambos: 0/0 –y quien no se sonrojaría estando en esa posición tan comprometedora pues cualquiera que entrara malinterpretaría las cosas_

_Utau: ¬/¬ esto quítate de encima –pero él se le va acercando – q-que haces? _

_Kukai: no lo sé –y sus labios chocan produciendo un sinfín de emociones pero al igual que los primeros se separan por falta de aire_

_Kukai: Utau me has gustado desde el día en que te conocí pero no me di cuenta hasta que hablé con Eiko y me di cuenta de la verdad y de que te amo_

_Utau: Kukai… -se pone más roja – a mí también me comenzaste a gustar pero pensé que era gratitud hasta que igual que tú hablé con Eiko y ella me hizo saber que lo que sentía era amor –se besan por última vez para luego pararse antes de que la puerta se abra y salen_

Yo: así que a fin de cuentas me hicieron caso ¬¬ ^^ aaa que lindo es ayudar a dos personas que se aman

Utau/Kukai: gracias por la ayuda Eiko –susurrando muy bajito

Yo: de nada

Ellos: cómo nos escuchó si estamos muy lejos y encima susurramos

Yo: bueno ahora si mi querido neko hentai y Amu-chan les toca

_Video 2 AmuxIkuto_

_Se cierra la puerta_

_Ikuto: sí que es molesta –quejándose_

_Amu: no seas malo ella es buena persona y tú un neko hentai_

_Ikuto: con que pervertido eh –la acorrala contra la pared_

_Amu: h-hai 0/0 –él se le va acercando y ella cierra los ojos_

_Ikuto: y luego soy yo el pervertido –le susurra en oreja para alejarse_

_Amu: maldito neko… -un mal paso y cae llevándose a Ikuto con ella mientras cierra los ojos para recibir el golpe pero en cambio siente un pecho cálido en lugar del suelo_

_Ikuto: tonta mira donde pisas –él con sus rápidos reflejo le dio la vuelta para que ella no se hiciera daño_

_Amu: e-estas bien? –estaba asustada de que se haya hecho daño por protegerla_

_Ikuto: no pero… -la agarra desprevenida y le da un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez una mezcla que solo él puede lograr pero con límite pues tenían que separarse para tomar aire_

_Amu: Ikuto tú…_

_Ikuto: Amu te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi sentí como latía mi corazón por eso no quería que te unieras a los guardianes no quería hacerte daño pero tú insistías en que querías al mini-rey y me ponía celoso por eso hice aquello esa vez en que nos descubrió tu madre y a pesar de todo me iba enamorando más de ti hasta el punto en que no dejaba de pensarte y ahora que soy libre quiero pasar mi vida contigo_

_Amu: Ikuto la verdad yo te amo solo que no quería aceptarlo mientras mi corazón se iba enamorando de ti yo me empeñaba en decir y convencerme de que no era verdad pero cuando te vi siendo manipulado y con tus ojos vacíos lo acepte quería estar contigo y ayudarte para pasar contigo lo que me quede de vida_

_Ambos se besan pero él va subiendo de tono y el comenzaba a subir las manos desde la cintura a lugares donde no debía mientras le besaba el cuello_

_Amu: e-espera muy pronto nos toca salir no podemos dejar que nos vean así_

_Ikuto: está bien –separan justo antes de que se abra la puerta y salen_

Todos: 0.0

Yo: 0.0 con que solo una confesión y un beso –los miro

: maldito me quieres robar a mi pequeño gorrión –aura demoniaca y luego se pone a llorar

Todos 0.0U caída estilo anime

Yo: neko hentai pedófilo mira que hacer eso ¬¬ se nota que no pierdes tiempo

Ikuto: claro yo quiero descendencia

Yo: apresurado ¬¬ -me rasco la cabeza –moo este disfraz sí que molesta mejor me lo quito

Todos 0.0: DISFRAZZZ?!

Se me va quitando la apariencia humana y aparece una especie de kimono en la parte superior y una mini falda estilo sailor moon ambos de color naranja con filos negros y botas hasta el muslo negras de cuero con taco mi cabello comienza a caer y se nota que es de color negro hasta la cintura ojos dorados y sobre mi cabeza unas adorables orejas de gato y por detrás sobresale una cola larga y negra

Todos: 0.0

Ikuto: eres un gato?

Yo: sí yo ya te lo había dicho-nya

Utau/Kukai: por eso podía oírnos desde lejos

Yoru: y por eso le gustaba jugar con una bola de estambre

Amu: pero estás haciendo chara change verdad?

Yo: no, esta es mi apariencia real antes estaba haciendo charanari –y detrás mio aparece una chara igual que Amu pero más pequeña y con camisa roja y falda negra

Todos:0.0 se desmayan

Yo: bueno va a tomar un rato hasta que depierten-nya Sayonara-nya

* * *

**Bueno otro cap más**

**Yo: bueno les doy un aviso la entrevista se ha extendido mucho así que tienen hasta el 3 de mayo para poner sus preguntas y peticiones porque de ahí en adelante solo publicaré las preguntas hechas hasta la fecha establecida y hasta ahí terminará y si quieren saber por qué aquí les dejo al responsable**

**Ikuto y Amu: lo que sucede es que tenemos que participar en otros fics y queremos descansar aparte nuestra escritora planea otra historia por lo que tenemos que estar listos**

**Yo: bueno ya les explicaron así que hasta otra**

**Sayonara**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, he vuelto con más Shugo Chara (no es mío es de Peach Pit)**

**Yo: quiero mi cascabel –hago puchero**

**Ikuto: ham…ridículo**

**Yo: *-* así que ridículo ehhh –cojo mi compu y pongo un capítulo de Shugo Chara –dime quien es el ridículo**

**Ikuto: 0.0 dónde conseguiste eso? –en la pantalla se ve a un Ikuto enredado en varios hilos con Yoru en la mano**

**Yo: JAJAJAJAJAJA SOY OMNIPOTENTE, OMNIPRESENTE Y OTRAS COSAS MÁS JAJAJAJAJA**

* * *

Yo: bueno después de la venganza continuamos con la entrevista-nya y hoy no me pondré mi disfraz

Amu: aún no entiendo lo de tu disfraz

Todos: nosotros tampoco

Yo: moo tengo que volver a explicarlo?

Todos: sí

Yo: pongan atención, yo no soy humana llegue aquí cuando era un bebé me crié sola porque nadie me quería por tener orejas y cola de gato así que mi sueño era ser una humana y de eso nació Emi –sale mi chara parecida a Amu –ella me permite hacer un chara change que me quita las orejas y la cola y cuando hago el chara nari me parezco a Amu pero más grande ese era mis disfraz

Ikuto: entonces tu sueño es ser humana?

Yo: como dices ERA pasado ya no me gusta ser yo aparte si fuera humana no podría usar magia ni tampoco tener esta super inteligencia

Amu: entonces por qué todavía tienes a tu chara?

Yo: Emi fue la única que me acompañaba cuando crecí así que cuando me di cuenta que ese sueño era tonto Emi comenzó a desaparecer así que usé mi magia y le di vida propia para que ya no dependiera de mi sueño por eso sigue aquí

Todos: menuda infancia

Yo: si verdad ^^ bueno sigamos con las preguntas esta es de Guest

**Guest: A mm en realidad no me llamo nataly ,es más bien una combinación de la abreviación de mis dos nombres, pero aun así creo que es un nombre muy bonito y hablando de eso como le pondrían a sus hijos ? Pregunta para todas las parejas de shugo chara.**

Yo: moo yo crei encontrar a mi tocaya pero bueno así son las cosas ahora respondan

Amu: bueno si tuviera una niña le pusiera Misudira

Ikuto y si es un niño Yoru

Yo: comprendo lo de Yoru pero aunque es bonito por qué Misudira?

Amu: combinación de los nombres de mis chara al principio era Sumira pero luego llegó Dia y me tocó volver a hacerlo

Yo: comprendo pero y eso que ya hubieran planeado los nombres

Ikuto: no pienso perder el tiempo –agarrando a Amu por la cintura

Yo: maldito pero lindo neko hentai ^^U bueno sigamos Rima y Nagi

Rima: bueno si es niña Kuseko o Temary

Nary: si es niño Rithym

Yo: entiendo Kuseko es combinación de Nadeshko y Kusukusu

Utau: si son niñas Iru y Eru

Kukai: si son niños Daichi y Jack

Yo: lindos nombres pero por qué hablan en plural?

Utau 0/0: bueno es que van a ser gemelos

Yo: no me digan que ustedes ya …

Kukai: sip

Yo: no puedo creer que se hayan adelantado al pervertido de Ikuto por cierto Kukai ten cuidado

Kukai: por qué?

Yo: atrás tuyo –él voltea y ve a un Ikuto furioso siendo retenido por Amu –mejor corre

Ikuto: lo voy a matar

Amu: tranquilízate

Yo: oye Ikuto cuando te cases con Amu su padre te perseguirá con una escopeta así que mejor prepárate –se calma y se pone pálido

Yo: JAJAJAJAJA menuda expresión espero ver cuando pase que cara pondrás –luego demorirme de risa –sigamos Emi lee yo ahorita estoy viendo Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Emi: bueno esta es de Alumina8210

Yo: ehh me suena –pienso y de pronto –Emi espera no la le..

**Alumina8210**** Para Nagihiko cuando eras Nadeshiko, tú y Amu se tenían que cambiar el uniforme para la clase de educación física... ¿no te incomodaba o avergonzabas cuando las demás chicas se cambiaban delante tuyo y quedaban en ropa interior (incluyendo a Amu)? o ¿qué hacías en esos momentos?  
Pd.: Espero que mi pregunta no incomode a los demás personajes..**

Yo golpeando la frente con la mano: por qué no me di cuenta?

Amu: 0.0

Nagi: Amu-chan yo…

Amu: tú eres Nadeshko-dijo susurrando

Charas de Amu menos Dia: ehhhh? Nagi es Nadeshko'

Dia: Amu-chan debes dejar que te explique

Nagi: es que Amu yo fui criado con la tradición de que todos los miembros de la familia Fugisaki deben saber bailar y por eso crecí como chica perdón por no decírtelo pero te veías tan emocionada con Nadeshko que no podía decilucionarte

Amu: entiendo no te preocupes –con la cabeza gacha

Nagi/Dia/Yo: Amu-chan…

Yo: solo por esta vez le borraré la memoria pero después de eso responde la pregunta y prométeme que apenas vuelvan a su mundo le dirás la verdad Nagi

Nagi: lo prometo –le borro la memoria a Amu

Amu: qué pasó?

Yo: nada pero ahora Amu Emi te va a llevar a una tienda necesito que la acompañes por qué se suele distraer y se pierde

Amu: ok –se van

Yo: ahora si repitamos la pregunta **cuando eras Nadeshiko, tú y Amu se tenían que cambiar el uniforme para la clase de educación física... ¿no te incomodaba o avergonzabas cuando las demás chicas se cambiaban delante tuyo y quedaban en ropa interior (incluyendo a Amu)? o ¿qué hacías en esos momentos?**

Nagi: no nos intercambiábamos porque Amu no sabía a parte en esas horas la mayoría de veces no iba con la excusa de trabajo de los guardianes y si me tocaba cambiarme lo hacía antes que las demás chicas llegaran no soy pervertido

Yo: eres un caballero aunque raro pero caballero bueno sigamos

**inuchara2511****: Ikuto cuantos amigos tienes en la escuela? has tenido novia? te han violado? jeje perdón por la ultima pero medicamente hablando pareces haber sido violado**

Yo: jooo esta persona sabe

Amu: Ikuto responde –de regreso

Ikuto: Acaso estás celosa Amu

Amu: no pero ahora responde

Ikuto: y si no quiero

Yo: te obligo-nya

Ikuto: está bien tengo 3 mejores amigos, no había tenido novia por qué todas en el colegio me acosaban esa es la razón porque paso más en la calle que en la escuela y con eso es obvio que no me han violado

Yo: que explícito

Ikuto: tú querías que respondiera

Yo: punto para ti bueno eso es todo por hoy

Todos: Sayonara

* * *

**Otro cap más**

**Yo: hai mina sigo con la entrevista**

**Ikuto: y con tus locuras**

**Yo: malo- nya bueno recuerden que tienen fecha límite para enviar sus preguntas y peticiones todas son respondidas o cumplidas eso es todo**

**Sayonara**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, he vuelto con más Shugo Chara (no es mío es de Peach Pit)**

* * *

Yo: hola, lamento la tardansa pero el cole me tiene ocupada

Yoru: Eiko-nya

Yo: ¿qué pasa mi lindo Yoru?

Yoru: ¿dónde está Ikuto?

Yo: bueno él está afuera

Yoru; por qué?

Yo: lo que paso fue que "accidentalmente" vinieron unos chicos que "casualmente" son fans de Amu y pues la cogieron desprevenida y le comenzaron a coquetear y "casualmente" le mostré a Ikuto el video de seguridad y salió disparado a ese lugar

Se oye el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fuertemente y vemos a un Ikuto furioso y a Amu detrás de él

Ikuto: Eiko –voz de ultratumba

Yo: qué? –nerviosa

Ikuto: ellos me dijeron que tú los trajiste –se va acercando

Yo: etto.. ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOO! YORU HAS LAS PREGUNTAS

**Yoru: esta es de sara28**

**sara28: pregunta para Ikuto que es lo que más te gusta de Amu?**

Ikuto: lo que más me gusta de ella es lo fuerte que es pues aunque es tímida y a veces tiene miedo sabe levantarse y como ayudar y resolver cualquier problema aparte ella tiene un gran corazón y del cuerpo ni se diga es perfecto no se imaginan lo que ha crecido estos años y la leche le ha hecho efecto

Amu: 0/0

Yo: estuvo muy bonito hasta que sete salió lo hentai

**nury134: pregunta para Ikuto ¿cuánto más vas esperar a confesarte a Amu? ¿Por qué te gusta molestar tanto a Amu? ¿Si estuvieras solo con Amu en una habitación oscura que es lo más pervertido que le arias? Y por último un reto para Amu: darle un beso a Ikuto en la boca con lengua**

Ikuto: primera ya me confesé en el anime indirecto, en el manga directo y aquí por las amenazas de Eiko, segunda me gusta molestarla porque se ve hermosa con sus mejillas rojas y con su expresión de enojada y tercera yo creo que lo más pervertido ya lo hemos hecho pero si ella quiere podemos irnos y repetirlo

Todos: 0.0

Yo: OMG! Eres un pervertido de primera mira que exponer sus intimidades así tan a la ligera, hombre no tienes límites

Amu: Ikuto sé que eres sincero y te amo por eso pero tampoco tenías que ser TAN SINCERO

Ikuto: por qué? Todos tienen que saber que eres mía

Yo: que posesivo ¬ ¬ ^^ bueno continuemos pero antes Amu por favor cumple con la petición

Amu: 0/0 e-el beso francés

Todos: sí

Sr. Hinamori y Tadase: NO TE ATREVAS MALDITO TSUKIYOMI

Yo, Aruto, Souko y Sra. Hinamori: sigan adelante no se preocupen

Amu se acerca y une sus labios con Ikuto este aprovecha y la coge de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le acerca de la nuca intensificando el beso hasta que se acaba el maldito aire y se separan

Todos: 0.0

Yo, Souko y Sra. Hinamori: KYAAAAAAAA QUE LINDO

Yo: bueno continuemos –super feliz y tarareando

**Alumina8210****:¡Ya sé qué pregunta****r! Sin duda, todos saben y vieron los chara nari de Amu con Iru y Eru, los charas de Utau. ¿Cómo imaginan cada uno de ustedes a Amu transformándose con sus charas?**

Yo: vaya nunca pensé en eso pero en vez de imaginar vamos a verlo

Amu: pero el candado solo puede hacerlo cuando los sentimientos de los charas y los míos concuerdan

Yo: a ver Amu-chan no te acuerdas que les comenté que yo tengo poderes mágicos

Todos: sí y?

Yo: mientras estén en esta dimensión yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana así que dame el candado –hago un hechizo- listo solo tienes que hacer lo mismo de siempre pero teniendo enfrente al chara con el que te vas a transformar –le doy el candado

Amu: está bien con quien empezamos?

Yo: dejaremos lo mejor para el final así que Yoru tú serás el último, entonces empezaremos con las charas de Amu después de todo no hemos visto tu transformación hasta ahora que ya tienes 15 años así empecemos –cojo mi cámara – todos alisten sus cámaras o celulares que esto no creo que se vaya a repetir

**_Ran_**

Amu: chara nari Amulet Heart

Aparece Amu con el top rosa de siempre (copa C para los pervertidos es decir Ikuto ¬ ¬), con un short pegado al cuerpo (la falda dejaba mucho a la vista) y por último sus patines y pompones con el pelo agarrado en una cola alta y su típica visera

**_Miki_**

Amu: chara nari Amulet Spade

La misma transformación de cuando tenía 12 años

**_Su_**

Amu: chara nari Amulet Clover

La misma transformación de cuando tenía 12 años solo que la falda ya no es pomposa sino suelta hasta taparle los pies y el cabello suelto

**_Dia_**

Amu: chara nari Amulet Dia

Vestimenta parecida a Miku Hatsune pero de color amarillo y con ladiadema de diamante en la cabeza

**_Kiseki_**

Amu: chara nari Amulet Princess

Aparece un vestido de princesa parecido a Amulet Fortune con un bastón en la mano y el cabello recogido en dos coletas altas

**_Temary_**

Amu: chara nari Amulet Dancer

Tiene un kimono negro con detalles de flores de sakura y un obi de color rosa, su cabello recogido en moño y un abanico en cada mano

**_Kusukusu_**

Amu: chara nari Amulet Smile

Trae la vestimenta de Rima con el cabello suelto

**_Iru _**

Amu: chara nari Amulet Devil

Tiene un top rojo y negro junto con una minifalda roja y unas botas negras hasta el muslo y cabello suelto con una guitarra eléctrica en la mano

**_Eru_**

Amu: chara nari Amulet Angel

Aparece Amu con un vestido largo blando tacos rosa y wl cabello agarrado con dos binchas de alas

**_Rithym_**

Amu: chara nari Amulet Music

Trae una blusa celeste manga larga con una chaqueta azul sin mangas unos jeans y audífonos en el cuello

**_Pepe_**

Amu: chara nari Amulet Baby

Amu lleva un traje de bebé rosa con babero amarillo y un gorro con orejas de osito

**_Daichi_**

Amu: chara nari Amulet Sport

Trae puesto una camisa amarilla con falda short blanca zapatillas blancas sudaderas en la frente y manos y una patineta en lamano

**_Musashi_**

Amu: chara nari Amulet Samurai

Amu trae unos pantalones anchos verdes y un kosode blando junto con dos espadas y un chal encima de sus hombros y cabeza con el pelo agarrado en una cola alta

Yo: ahora si lo mejor

**_Yoru_**

Amu: chara nari Amulet Neko

Aparece Amu con un top gris y un short del mismo color ambos pegados al cuerpo de una manera muy sexy, un cascabel en el cuello, orejas de gato en la cabeza y patas de gato muy monas en manos y pies

Yo: Kyaaa que linda –tomando varias fotos igual que todos

Ikuto: Amu te ves muy sexy con eso –cara de pervertido y con sangre en la nariz

Yo: jajajaja Ikuto eres todo un pervertido hasta te sale sangre jajajaja –muriéndome de la risa

Ikuto: cállate –limpiándose la nariz

Yo: bueno es todo por hoy

Todos: Sayonara

* * *

**Bueno otro cap disculpen la tardanza ya falt capítulos y se termina  
**

**Yo: el cole es un fastidio –haciendo berrinche**

**Ikuto: entonces porque no lo dejas**

**Yo: porque lamentablemente aquí necesitas estudiar para sobrevivir**

**Ikuto: entonces múdate al nuestro**

**Yo: qué más quisiera pero no puedo**

**Ikuto: por qué no?**

**Yo: porque aún no es el momento**

**Ikuto: bueno entonces has lo que quieras**

**Sayonara**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, he vuelto con más Shugo Chara (no es mío es de Peach Pit)**

**Yo: aquí les dejo las leyes del estudiante**

_**1\. Nunca, NUNCA, nos copiamos… solo consultamos nuestras dudas **_

_**2\. NO pintamos la mesa… la decoramos **_

_**3\. NO insultamos a los profesores… les recordamos lo que son **_

_**4\. NO nos distraemos… estudiamos las moscas **_

_**5\. NO leemos revistas… solo nos informamos más **_

_**6\. NO escribimos 'notitas'… estudiamos otro medio de comunicación.**_

_**7\. NO dormimos en clase… reflexionamos **_

_**8\. NO hablamos… intercambiamos expresiones **_

_**9\. NO masticamos chicle… **__**estimulamos nuestros músculos **_

_**10\. NO **__**suspendemos… ¡nos suspenden! **_

_**11\. NO tiramos pedazos de tizas… estudiamos la ley de **__**la **__**GRAVEDAD**_

_**Ikuto: esas leyes son muy buenas te felicito por publicarlas**_

_**Yo: creo que falto la parte insultante en ese insulto porque para que Tsukiyomi Ikuto me de un cumplido tiene que estarse acabando el mundo o los cerdos ya vuelan**_

_**Ikuto: no seas exagerada sigues siendo tonta, mala escritora, bipolar, tienes trastorno antisocial, eres psicópata en potencia, eres yandere mezclada con tsundere y otras cosas más**_

_**Yo: y ahí está la parte insultante que faltaba GRACIAS IKUTO ¬ ¬ -nótese el sarcasmo**_

* * *

_Yo: hai-nya comencemos con nuestra entrevista que está en los últimos capítulos_

Ikuto: al fin vamos a terminar con esto –desperezándose

Yo: no seas tan cruel bien que te gusta las peticiones que te hacen los lectores con Amu neko hentai ¬ ¬

Ikuto: hm… cállate tonta novata

Yo: lo de novata te lo acepto pero no tengo ni un pelo de tonta, BAKA –comenzamos a pelear él con su chara change y su garra espiritual y yo con mi apariencia normal

Amu: PAREN DE UNA VEZ IDIOTAS –los dos nos paramos en seco

Yo / Ikuto: 0.0

Yo: gomen Amu-chan ^^U comencemos con esto –me siento en mi mesa del juicio y cojo mi compu– Utau esto es para ti de Zair Valentina respecto a lo del juego de 7 minutos en el cielo ella dijo:

**Zair Valenina es MI petición y se me dio a MI la gana de que NO fuera utau x ikuto así que si a MI se me da la regalada gana de que TU fueras con kukai Y por último...  
FELICIDADES POR QIE KUKAI SE TE CONFESARA Y TU A EL (soy muy bipolar)**

Todos menos yo: 0.0

Utau: si que es bipolar

Yo: eso no me importa a mí me agrada ^^ a por cierto Zair si estás leyendo esto aprovecho para decirte que estamos leyendo el ladrón zafiro está muy bueno ^^ vamos en el cap 4

Amu: que bueno que no me casé

Ikuto: y que bueno que te rapté mi gatita –se acerca peligrosamente a Amu con su típica mirada sensual que nos derrite a todas

Amu: eto yo… -no pudo terminar porque él capturó sus labios en un beso que no dejaba nada a la imaginación

Emi: no pensé que fuera a hacer eso –sonrojada y susurrándome

Yo: yo ya me lo imaginaba Ikuto no pierde el tiempo –emocionada y con estrellitas en los ojos- muy pronto tendré sobrinos –ellos se separan por falta del maldito aire

Ikuto: cómo que sobrinos?

Yo: ahh se me escapó –susurrando –iee, no es nada no te preocupes jejeje ^^UUU

Ikuto: Eiko dímelo o no te dejo acercarte a Amu ni a Yoru nunca más

Yo: eres cruel te aprovechas de mis puntos débiles

Ikuto: si no lo hago no confiesas ahora dime

Yo: está bien te lo diré pero en el momento adecuado además hay alguien que me tiene que ayudar a explicarte

Ikuto: está bien

Yo: bueno continuemos estas son de Hitachiin utau

**Hitachiin utau: Hola antes ke nada los amo en especial a Amu e Ikuto bueno  
Ikuto: ke piensas ke hubiera pasado con amu y tu si no se hubieran no se conosieran NUNCA**

Ikuto: seguiría bajo las órdenes de Easter peleando contra los guardianes sin cumplir mi sueño ni conocer y alejado de la persona que amo

Yo: que lindo TT además la vida de nosotros los fans del Amuto no tendría sentido además sería un desperdicio no mostrarte a ti y a Amu como pareja al mundo

Amu: si no lo hubiera conocido seguiría aparentando algo que no soy sin tener a alguien que me conozca realmente

Yo: Amu-chan… te entiendo pero como dicen él hubiera no existe y ustedes están juntos ahora sigan viviendo al máximo el presente y no se arrepientan de nada –ellos se miran con una sonrisa –Ikuto te tengo una sorpresa –Ikuto me mira raro –ehhh por qué esa mirada

Ikuto: la mayoría de tus sorpresas casi nunca son buenas ¬ ¬

Yo: moo te prometo que esta vez te encantará es una persona que has estado buscando mucho tiempo y la otra persona es alguien que ya se ha recuperado de su enfermedad–se abre una puerta y dos siluetas se comienzan a acercar – aquí está nuestro padre Tsukiyomi Aruto y Souko-san

Aruto: hola Ikuto, Utau y Eiko

Souko: cuanto han crecido Utau, Ikuto

Utau/Ikuto: mamá, papá 0.0 –Utau corre a abrazar a su madre mientras que Ikuto se queda inmóvil, Amu le aprieta suavemente la mano

Amu: anda ve has esperado mucho por esto es tu oportunidad –Ikuto se acerca y su madre lo abraza al igual que nuestro padre y yo me bajo de mi mesa del juicio

Amu me ve llegar: Eiko por qué dices que él es tu padre

Yo: ya lo sabrás ^^ -me acerco a la reunión familiar –tanto tiempo sin verlos padre y Souko-san

Aruto me abraza: yo también te extrañé Eiko

Ikuto/Utau: 0.0 QUÉ?

Yo: Ikuto ahora te explicaremos todo lo que pasa es que les mentí en que Emi fue la única que me acompañó en la vida pues Aruto-otosan fue quien me crió –sonrió al recordar- en aquel tiempo era apenas una niña de cinco años cuando me encontró le conté mi vida y el igual me contó de ustedes y por qué se fue, lo acompañé durante su viaje hasta que cumplí quince me regresé a Japón pero manteníamos la comunicación luego conocí a Souko-san y luego a ustedes, le pedí a oto-san que viniera hoy porque quiero que vuelvan a ser una familia

Aruto: es verdad esa es mi niña

Souko: ahora quiero conocer a mi yerno y a mi nuera por lo que nos contó Eiko ustedes están muy enamorados de buenas personas y queremos conocerlas

Aruto: en especial al yerno –con sonrisa ocultando su enojo

Kukai: un gusto señores soy Kukai Souma el prometido de su hija

Amu: soy Hinamori Amu novia de Ikuto un gusto en conocerlos

Souko: son encantadores les doy mi bendición

Aruto: yo igual

Yo: bueno continuemos con las preguntas de Hitachiin

**Aruto: ke se siente tener un hijo tan guapo, sexy y talentoso?**

Aruto: se siente bien que mi hijo sea como yo

Yo: y también igual de presumidos ¬ ¬ por cierto te enteraste de que Utau esta esperando gemelos –sonrisa del gatode Alicia en elpaís de las maraillas

Aruto: QUÉ? QUIÉNFUE EL DESGRACIADO?

Yo: Kukaii –él sale corriendo perseguido por un furioso Aruto**  
Midori: si tuvieras ke elegir entre ikuto y tadagay como yerno a cual eliges? Aunke es obvia la respuesta**

Midori: a Ikuto-kun él es la mejor opción además ha demostrado amar a mi Amu y con eso me basta porque sé que ella será feliz con él

Yo: todos nosotros los fans de Amuto estamos de acuerdo con usted Midori-san**  
Amu y Ikuto : Les gustaría conocerme soy la hija de Los Hitachiin los más importantes diseñadores del mundo y la heredera dr la empresa junto mis oni-san **

Amu: claro además tus oni-san me caen muy bien

Ikuto: hm… por mi está bien**  
Ikuto: Si pudieras matar a tadagay como lo matarias Xq**

Ikuto: de la manera más dolorosa y lenta que exista primero lo hago oir cantar a los hermanos Yamamoto por cuatro horas luego lo lastimo y por último lo envió con Eiko cuando está en modo psicópata  
**Kukai: Me agradas eres el mejor bueno mi pregunta es si tuvieras ke elegir entre utau y tú para vivir la salvas o te salvas **

Kukai: a ella

Yo: que lindo ^^  
**Utau : Si te fueras casar con algien ke no es kukai kien seria?**

Utau: obvio con Ikuto

Yo: no pueden casarse entre hermanos ¬ ¬  
**Yaya : Te gusta kairi **

Yaya: si por qué?

Yo: que directa  
**Kairi : Te Reto a besar a yaya por ke ya able los ojos Amu no te ama entiéndelo**

Kairi se acerca a Yaya le coge el rostro y le da un beso de sorpresa porque ella estaba distraída

Todos: ya era hora**  
Tsumugo: Si Amu se casa con Ikuto ke le dirias y por YA ke en un futuro cercano será tu yerno **

Tsumugo: NOOO MI PEQUEÑO GORRIÓN SE VA DEL NIDO NOOOO TT-TT ME IRÉ DE CASA

Midori: cariño é les un buen chico la cuidará muy bien además no puedes vivir en el baño por siempre

Tsumugo se acerca a Ikuto: más te vale cuidarla o te las verás conmigo

Ikuto: se lo prometo

Yo: señor no se preocupe él la ama mucho como para dejar que lastimen a Amu-chan él la ha protegido muchas veces no tiene de que preocuparse

Tsumugo: está bien tienen mi bendición  
**Amu : Tus ojos son hermosos como dos estrellas ya se por ke Ikuto te eligió eres perfecta**

Amu: gracias

Ikuto: no la elegí solo por sus hermosos ojos sino por cómo es ella

Yo: últimamente te sinceras mucho**  
Nadeshiko: Cuando le diras a Amu sobre Eso**

Yo: yo también tengo la misma pregunta

Nagi: se lo diré en el momento adecuado

Yo: esperamos que sea pronto sabes perfectamente que mienras más tiempo pae se te hará más difícil decirla verdad

Amu: a que se refieren con Eso

Todos: Nada jejeje ^^UUU  
**Temari : Te adOROOOOOOOO ERES MUY COOOOOOOOOOOOL**

Temary: gracias-sonrojada**  
Souko : Te gusta Amu para nuera **

Souko: si es muy linda además Eiko me ha contado como es ella y siento que es perfecta para Ikuto además a simple vista puedes ver el amor que se tienen y por como van las cosas pronto tendré nietos con ojos dorados y pelo azul o nietas con pelo rosa y ojos azules

Yo: pienso lo mismo Souko-san ^^ bueno terminamos por hoy

Todos: Sayonara

* * *

**Hai otro cap más de esta "extraña" entrevista**

**Ikuto: mejor explica por qué te tardaste tanto en hacerlo porque de seguro te quieren matar**

**Yo: a eso iba ¬ ¬ mi tardanza fue porque tuve exámenes de fin de bloque de todas mis materias y para colmo mandaban deberes así que no tenía mucho tiempo, los que son estudiantes o los que lo fueron me entenderán**

**Ikuto: no entiendo porque te complicas con eso **

**Yo: porque de eso depende si paso el año**

**Ikuto: hm…**

**Yo: este es punto para mi –señal de la victoria**

**Sayonara**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, he vuelto con más Shugo Chara (no es mío es de Peach Pit)**

**Se me ve a mí llorando como niña chiquita**

**Yo: doshte? T-T**

**Aruto: hija que te pasa –me abraza protectoramente**

**Yo: oto-san doshte? T-T**

**Aruto: por qué qué? –sin entender**

**Yo: por qué todo lo bueno tiene que terminar T-T**

**Aruto: a qué te refieres?**

**Yo: a la entrevista padre este es el último capítulo buaaaaaaaaaaa T-T**

**Aruto: hija tranquila mejor piensa en los bonitos recuerdos que tienes de esto además no será la última vez que nos reunamos **

**Yo: wakata oto-san demo (entiendo padre pero) no quiero que te vayas T-T**

**Aruto: por eso no te preocupes ahora planeo quedarme aquí porque ya terminé mis deberes**

**Yo: honto? (enserio?)**

**Aruto: hai, pero ahora debes terminar con esto con tu mejor sonrisa **

**Yo: hai, oto-san –sonriendo y secándome las lágrimas**

* * *

Yo: hai, mina-san como ya lo dije este es el último capítulo

Yoru: no te pongas triste seguiremos contigo y con los lectores aunque la entrevista termine –nya

Yo: lo sé Yoru solo que no lo puedo evitar

Ikuto: así que lo terminamos

Amu: me siento un poco triste nos divertíamos mucho aquí

Charas: siiiiiiii –suspiran

Yo: pero bueno que es este ambiente, como me dijo oto-san aunque esta historia acabe tendremos más aventuras y nos seguiremos viendo sin importar lo que pase

Aruto: esa es mi hija

Emi: así es Eiko-chan –sonriendo

Yo: gracias ahora empecemos –me voy a sentar en mi mesa del juicio –esta vez dejaré que Tsukasa-san las lea

Tsukasa: estas son de inuchara2511

**inuchara2511****: mis preguntas son: Amu: tú qué harías si a Ikuto lo violan? (no le creo eso de q no lo violaron )**

Ikuto: que no me violaron ¬ ¬

Amu: pues buscaría a la persona responsable y –su mirada se vuelve sombría- la destrozaría hasta no dejar huella para que la tengan que encontrar con GPS y análisis forense –su mirada vuelve a ser normal- eso es lo que haría

Todos: 0.0

Yo: es mi imaginación o Amu dio miedo

Todos: no fue tu imaginación

Ikuto se acerca a Amu: así que mi pequeña hentai se pondría celosa –sonrisa maliciosa

Amu: tú harías lo mismo por mi

Ikuto: no –todos con los ojos abiertos- primero yo haría que te ida disculpas de rodillas luego lo destrozaría con mis propias manos cosa que ni con los análisis lo reconozcan

Todos: 0.0

Pero yo abro los ojos porque me acabo de dar cuenta de algo increíble

Yo: JAJAJAJAJA –todos me miran como si estuviera loca

Ikuto: y ahora que te pasa? –paro de reír y me pongo mis lentes y junto mis manos colocando encima de ellas mi varvilla pareciendo la persona más seria y fría del planeta

Yo: Ikuto es verdad que no te han violado?

Ikuto: si es verdad

Yo: y también que no has tenido novia antes de conocer a Amu?

Ikuto: si ya te lo había dicho

Yo: tú y Amu ya han hecho ESO?

Amu: hemos estado a punto pero siempre nos interrumpen –super sonrojada que parece tomate

Yo: eso es cierto Ikuto?

Ikuto: para mi lastima si pero por qué tanta preguntadera –entro en estado pensativo

Yo: con esto he confirmado mis sospechas

Todos: cuáles? –curiosos por mi actitud

Yo: Ikuto es… -me aguanto la risa

Todos es qué?

Yo: Ikuto es virgen –no aguanto más y…- JAJAJAJAJA

Todos están como si les hubiera caído un balde de agua fría y…: JAJAJAJAJAJA

Ikuto: ahora si te mato –se acerca una velocidad sobre humana y encima iracundo

Yo: TASKETEEEEEEEEE –salgo corriendo –TSUKASA SIGUE CON LAS PREGUNTAS AHHHHHH ME ESTÁ ALCANSANDO SALVENMEEE

**Utau: por qué rayos te enamoraste de tu hermano? eso es asqueroso **

Utau: no es asqueroso además cuando hablé con Eiko me di cuenta de que solo era amor de hermanos y que lo había confundido con amor entre hombre y mujer

Yo: eso me consta además te hice notar la diferencia entre lo que sientes por Kukai y lo que sientes por Ikuto

Utau: si y te lo agradezco Eiko

Yo: de nada ^^ pero bueno continuemos **  
Ikuto: qué recuerdas de tu papá?**

Ikuto: no mucho lo único que recuerdo es su manera de tocar el violín y el cariño que nos tenía a mí, a Utau y a mamá

Yo: lo sé fue difícil pero te aseguro que no había día en que no los recordará  
**Kukai: tú y Utau ya se casaron?**

Kukai: no aún no

Yo: y eso que se comieron la torta antes del recreo

Utau: Eiko cállate que papá se molesta mucho con ese tema

Yo: está bien**  
Tadase: eres gay? **

Tadase: NO

Yo: aunque lo he dudado sé que no es gay porque él está con…

¿: conmigo

Yo: sip contigo Lulu

Tadase: y soy feliz con ella

Yo: bueno continuemos las siguientes preguntas son de Zair Valentina que es más petición que pregunta –leo el comentario- esto va a estar bueno

**Zair Valentina****: Tengo que quiero que hagan y otra que respondan  
Para TODOS: lean el fic "el ladrón zafiro" y diganme que les pareció (no se vale hacer comentarios sobre otra pareja que no sea amuto y sobre la historia, para resumir no pueden decir "no me gusto la pareja de xxxxx y xxxx" **

Yo: A mi me gustó ^^

Amu: al principio me desagradó lo del matrimonio arreglado pero me gustó formar parte de la tripulación y encontrar el amor

Ikuto: mientras sea Amuto me gusta además nunca perdí mi personalidad en esta historia y pude molestar a Amu

Rima: lo único que no me gustó es que no este Nagi

Kukai: y a mí que no este Utau conmigo

Yo: bueno continuemos con la petición –sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas**  
Y el reto es el siguiente el este: les reto a rima, nagihiko, utau, kukai, yaya, kairi, ikuto y amu cual es su anime favorito y vestirse como él o la prota de ese anime (los chicos como el prota masculino y las chicas como la prota femenina )**

Yo: bueno en esto haremos una cosa ustedes se cambian pareciéndose lo más posible al personaje y aquí adivinamos quien está bajo el disfraz

Todos: siiiiiii

Pasa 1 hora

Yo: que entre la primera pareja

Pasa una chica con una chaqueta roja, falda azul, medias negras, cabello largo, bajita y con espada en mano. El chico tiene el pelo azul corto intentando esconder sus ojos, lleva uniforme escolar y un bento en la mano

Yo: no me lo creo son Taiga y Ryuji de Toradora les quedó excelente ahora adivinen quiénes son?

Todos: eso es fácil son Rima y Nagi

Yo: tienen razón es fácil por la estatura de Rima ^^U bueno que pase la siguiente pareja

Luego entra una chica con dos coletas de cabello café con traje de pastelero y seguidade ella un chico rubio con el mismo traje

Yo: aquí tenemos a Ichigo y Kashino de Yumeiro patissiere pero quienes serán?

Midori: yo creo que la chica es Yaya-chan pero el chico no sé

Aruto: para mí que es el chico llamado Kairi

Yo: ya saben quiénes son?

Todos: siii Yaya y Kairi

Yo: correcto sigamos con los siguientes

Entran dos siluetas por la puerta que se acercan

Todos: 0.0

Yo: no lo puedo creer ellos son… Nanami y Tomoe-sama de Kamisama Hajimemashita me pregunto quiénes son?

Tomoe: hm… hay demasiados humanos aquí se concentra demasiado el calor –se abre un poco el kimono dejando ver su escultural pecho

Todas las chicas con hemorragia nasal

Yo: creo que ya sé quién es –limpiándome la sangre y con dos tapones en la nariz igual que todas- él único capaz de producir ese efecto es Ikuto y su acompañante tiene que ser Amu

Ambos: sip somos nosotros

Yo: bueno ahora solo faltarían Utau y Kukai pasen por favor

Entran una chica con dos coletas largas y traje de marinero con un chico vestido con traje formal, guantes, antifaz, sombrero y un bastón

Yo: les quedó muy bien no sabía que su anime favorito fuera Sailor Moon

Ambos: sip así es

Yo: bueno creo que llegó la hora de despedirnos

Amu: pero no es un adiós es un hasta luego

Ikuto: nos volverán a ver quién sabe y a esta escritora loca se le ocurra otra historia

Yo: respecto a eso ya la estoy planeando

Ikuto: lo ve nos volveremos a ver

Todos: Hasta otra Sayonara

* * *

**Bueno este fue el último cap de la entrevista pero estoy planeando otra historia así que no esel fin**

**Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo que me han dado en especial Zair Valentina**

**Mina-san yoroshiku onegai**

**Sayonara**


End file.
